Moments like these
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: An insight into the minds of our favourite characters, throughout the 10 seasons... Not in any particular order.
1. Chapter 1- threads

Pain, sorrow. It never ends. _"Dad"_

My heart breaks, my tears flow, my blood boils.

A comforting word; " _Always"_ , a gentle touch, my skin tingles.

A clash of lips, of teeth, of souls.

A choked whisper of "Jack" and "Sam."

My faith restored.


	2. Chapter 2- Entity

There she stands, her, but not _her_.

Angry, afraid, pleading.

My arm lifts.

A sudden burst of light, a second.

Screaming, Crumpled, Gone.

My stomach heaves, I swallow a sob, my heart breaks, my world ends.


	3. Chapter 3- Grace

For Aoibheann - who loves Gráinne as much as I do ...

* * *

I awaken...

Throbbing, Aching, Fuzzy, Alone.

My mind clouded, my heart empty.

Sleep...I need sleep,

But I must stay awake.

Bubbles.

I'm lost, _he_ finds me.

 _His_ voice, "Go save your Ass"

My eyes open. He's here...Waiting.

"Cake?", His eyes Twinkle, "My idea"

My spirit lifts, my soul soars.


	4. Chapter 4- Children of the Gods

Stars Interrupted, I'm needed. Again.

The truth escapes, "Send More".

She enters, she smiles, the stars align.

One word- "Yes" quietens the doubters.

I smirk and watch her face, her beauty, her fear, her excitement

She is heavenly. I adore her already.

My world upended, my life begins anew.


	5. Chapter 5- Evolution Pt1&2

Blackness, impenetrable blackness.

Worry, fear, I see it in her eyes.

We test, we fail, I see that flash again.

"Burke... Yes..." Memories flood my mind. "I know him."

"I'm going after Daniel", I say quietly. "Good luck," she answers. "You too." I reply.

We look, we search, cobalt to chocolate, we smile, we understand. Our silent declarations.

"Muy Bien," I say, and sip the ice cold beer.

My mind wanders to her, then back to my old friend, confessing his secrets.

My heart soars when she arrives home, bandaged but alive. My nerves settle. My heart rate slows.

"Miss me?" I wonder, needing her answer. "Of Course," she replies.

My mouth forms a smile, her eyes shyly drop.

"Lunch?" I ask? She smiles and my fears melt away. My future returns.

Our secrets still safe between us. My heart still safe in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6- Solitudes

Cold, bitter, crippling cold. Lost, both in body and mind.

He's scared. He won't show it, but I know that he is.

Frustration, worry, anger; I feel it all, including his side arm. I can't save him. Can't save us. My tears flow. His body broken and bruised, laying in the darkness.

I feel his essence slipping away, feel his soul escaping. I attempt to trap it by laying as close as I can, but, to no avail.

A quiet word, _Sara_. My heart breaks. "It's ok Jack, you can sleep now," I tell him, choking back a sob.

I hold him close, my love for him bubbling to the surface to protect us from the cold. We will die together, forever bonded by the ice.


	7. Chapter 7- Paradise Lost

Trust. A hard thing to win, and almost impossible to regain.

We shouldn't have trusted him.

Maybourne.

Gone...I can't find him. HE is gone.

Despair.

I search, I scream, I cry for him.

A warm comforting voice." It will be ok Samantha". He _knows_. He has always known. My tears will not stop. I may drown in them.

Realisation dawns. The small circle. Luna. The joy of knowing where they are.

Hope. Something so easily lost. My fears subside.

He has returned to me.

He is home.


	8. Chapter 8- Lost City , PT 1

Crosswords...our 'thing'- Double or nothing.

"You wrote Fat." She Laughs as she thrusts the crossword back at me. I knew the answer, I just love her giggles. I could get lost in her forever.

"Repository you say?" I'm only slightly interested.

 _Blow it to hell or stick my head in?_

I throw my hat, bow my head.

"JACK", "SIR" "O'NEILL", they scream

"I did it again I exclaim," stepping through the gate, knowing it will overwrite my brain and overwhelm my nervous system. Again...

"7 Down..Celestial Body... _Samantha Carter_ ," I think to myself. _Oh yes!_ _Amanda Tapping?_ I chuckle, _No, No..._ "Uma Thurman."

My door opens. _SHES HERE !_ My heart leaps

She sips her beer. She couldn't sleep.

"You should have called." I say gently.

"Didn't want to bother you." she replies. She sounds afraid.

 _My National Treasure_. I try to burn her image into my Fron.

Stalling, neither of us wanting to speak first.

 **That** voice. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. The anger in my body seems to concentrate in my fist. Daniel. _Interrupting. ALWAYS_

"Are we interrupting something?" He shouts.

 _What do you think Daniel?_

"No." We say in unison.

Always in sync, My Carter and I.


	9. Chapter 9- Lost City Pt2

Taonas...Proclarus.

I watch as he is overtaken by instinct, mindless building beginning, his voice silencing.

"Sir," I try, He knows my thoughts. I know his. We know each other.

Red, molten rock. A glowing saviour rising from the floor.

Pain.

A master betrayed, a friend restored.

A whispered word...

'Dormata.'

His body spent.

"Please Jack," I beg. My eyes flicker to his lips. So close. So tempting.

"Aveo Amacuse". My heart sinks.

 _Goodbye_ , I think, choking back a sob, barely holding back my flood of tears.

Our eyes meet before the stasis pod claims him. We gaze into each other's eyes, 7 years of bottled feelings spilling out through a simple look.

My hand reaches out to rest on the glass, as yet another force field separates us.


	10. Chapter 10- The Broca Divide

Darkness, A Curse, Primitive man.

Lips crashing down, urgency, desperation, want.

 _Not like this_ , he chokes out, but her skin and smell arouse desires once buried deep.

Suddenly, blackness, confusion, but more than that... need, desperate need.

 _Use me,_ He says. _Ok,_ Janet replies.

The fog begins to lift.

 _Sir_ , she says.

 _I was concerned_ , he says smirking, their own private joke, as they walk back towards the Land of the Light.

Today, they return to their world, to suppressing their true feelings and burying them deep once again.


	11. Chapter 11- Window of Opportunity

A sudden flash, a bowl of 'Loops, a half asked question.

Repetitive answers, joyful playfulness, an interruption in the middle of my backswing.

Who knew we could juggle?

Suddenly, an idea planted, I retire and finally make my dreams a reality, before...

Flash, blue orbs staring. My undoing.

 _Did you?_ Someone asks.

I say nothing, just lift my eyes and stare into hers, hoping that one day, she will remember the earth moving as I do.


	12. Chapter 12- Point of View

Same face, same voice, different hair.

Sam but not _Carter_.

She explains, she shifts, she screams, she sobs.

"He's gone." She cries.

"C'mere", I say and allow her some comfort.

Kisses, soft, slow, sensual kisses.

Kissing Samantha but not _Carter_.

One day, I think, I hope.

Judging by her face, she hopes too...

"You're really not him are you?"

"No." I say sadly, as I turn to leave to reunite with Carter, with _my_ Sam.


End file.
